


It Takes Guts

by Dand3l1on



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dand3l1on/pseuds/Dand3l1on
Summary: Belle grew timid, and dropped her gaze to her lap, fidgeting with her napkin. “It’s just that I don’t know what happened to Gaston. I assume he fell to his death…”Adam looked across the table at Lumiere, who had choked and was now coughing into his napkin. Lumiere shot Adam a quick glance.





	It Takes Guts

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go @noblewriting! Adam and Lumiere. 
> 
> I've been sitting on this, wanting to weave it into a different fic. But it doesn't quite match the tone of a romance, and I am all too happy to have a reason to put it up finally. 
> 
> WARNING: Rated T for "graphics." DO NOT read on if ye are squeamish. This is a step outside of my usual romance fic. No romance here. Please tread lightly.

Members of the staff were seated around the dining table. Adam had so enjoyed the first breakfast they had all shared, he made it a daily institution. It warmed him at his core to see everyone together, to see them human again. He spent these meals secretly enjoying their individual facial movements and mannerisms.  
  
Cadenza and Madame always said a private blessing, with a traditional crossing at the close. Cadenza would then gaze at Madame and smile, as though adding a Post Scriptum to his prayer of gratitude.

Plumette had a natural grace, and seemed to levitate the dishes she passed to her neighbors. Occasionally, Lumiere would brush his knee against hers beneath the table. At least, that’s what Adam assumed by the mischief present in Lumiere’s eyes, and the noncommittal shrug that accompanied Plumette’s arched brow.  
  
Chapeau yawned so much that Adam found it difficult to study him without catching a spell of it himself.  
  
Chip could never quite scrub his eyes awake before he sat down to eat. His hair was regularly unkempt, which made Mrs. Potts fuss over him as she set platters around the table.  
  
Cogsworth was especially arthritic in the morning hours and made attempts to hide his limp. He usually grumbled through two cups of coffee before any pleasantries could be offered.  
  
Cuisiner couldn’t sit down until he had ensured that everyone had what they wanted. Then he would lower his wide stature into a chair with a force that threatened to splinter the wooden legs.  
  
Of course, Adam’s favorite person to watch was Belle. But his mind would drift to scenarios unfit for the table and it’s company, so he usually settled for pressing a kiss to her cheek or squeezing her hand.  
  
Belle broke into his small reverie and leaned close. “I have an uncomfortable question to ask you.”  
  
Adam froze with his spoon in his mouth. The last time he’d asked her “an uncomfortable question” it had been about sex, and this was hardly the moment. He stared at Belle.  
  
“No, it’s nothing like that.” She rolled her eyes.  
  
He removed his spoon from his mouth and spoke thickly through a mouthful of porridge. “Alright. Go on.”  
  
She grew timid, and dropped her gaze to her lap, fidgeting with her napkin. “It’s just that I don’t know what happened to Gaston. I assume he fell to his death…”  
  
Adam looked across the table at Lumiere, who had choked and was now coughing into his napkin. Lumiere shot Adam a quick glance.  
  
Belle continued, unaware of the exchange. “I don’t want to dredge this up. But, I had a terrible nightmare last night, and it’s brought the question to my mind. What happened to Gaston’s body?”  
  
Adam looked around for any assistance, but Chapeau was mid-yawn, and Lumiere only shook his head between coughing fits.  
  
“Well, my love…”

_——-_

_The first day of the transformation was filled with joyful reunions and gatherings. Belle was caught up in a small cluster of women, retelling her side of the story._  
  
_Adam quietly found Lumiere and Chapeau and they slipped away from the crowd. They worked their way around the castle to the Western perimeter._  
  
_“Master, what is this all about? Why are we over here?” Lumiere spoke softly._  
  
_Adam looked at them beseechingly. “That man… the hunter that shot me…” Adam pinched his eyes shut, suppressing a shudder. “He fell from the ramparts of the West wing. I want to find the body and remove it from the grounds.”_  
  
_Chapeau curled his lip. “Sir, forgive me, but that’s going to be disgusting.”_  
  
_Adam clapped a hand on Chapeau’s shoulder. “Yes. Yes, it will. But I would rather find it now before the body begins to rot and stink.”_  
  
_Lumiere nodded. “He has a point, Chapeau. We can’t run the risk of Chip wandering around, looking for toads, only to come across decaying remains. The poor child would never be the same.”_  
  
_A dark thought crossed Adam’s mind, and he stifled a laugh._  
  
_Lumiere elbowed him. “Did you have something to add?”_  
  
_Adam decided to give in. “We can’t have Frou Frou jumping through the dog door, dragging in a human arm.”_  
  
_Chapeau gasped. “That’s revolting!”_  
  
_Lumiere grinned. “And it would be terrible if he were sitting by the fire, chewing on a bit of intestines.”_  
  
_Adam chuckled. “Do you mean Frou Frou, or Chip?”_  
  
_Lumiere threw his head back and cackled. Chapeau slammed his hands over his ears and began to spout nonsense at top volume._  
  
_Adam and Lumiere laughed until Chapeau started to walk away._  
  
_“Come on now, don’t you wander off.” Lumiere grabbed his arm and Chapeau stopped singing._  
  
_“Fine, let’s get this over with quickly.” Chapeau slumped and walked toward one of the towers. He spun around. “What does this man look like?”_  
  
_Adam and Lumiere looked at each other, which was a bad idea. Adam struggled to keep his composure while Lumiere rambled. “Oh, you know, he’s tall, broad shouldered… HE LOOKS LIKE A DEAD MAN, YOU IDIOT!”_  
  
_Adam let loose, laughing along with Lumiere. Chapeau, unimpressed, turned back towards the castle._  
  
_Adam hollered after him. “Oh come on, Chapeau, wait for us!”_  
  
_The three of them walked together, none of them willing to face the task alone. They circumnavigated one tower with no result. However, as they started around the second tower, they began picking up on a strange noise._  
  
_“Oh god!” Chapeau whined, “Is he still alive?!”_  
  
_Adam shook his head. “Not possible, it’s too far down.”_  
  
_They tiptoed around the base of the tower, drawing ever closer to the noise. Adam felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He wished for his beastly strength and claws or at the very least, weapons. He hadn’t even considered that the fall might not have killed Gaston._  
  
_Finally, the source of the noise came into view. Though he couldn’t tell exactly what it was, Adam could tell it wasn’t a man._  
  
_“Animals,” whispered Lumiere. “Scavengers.”_  
  
_Animals of all kinds were feasting on the remains. They tore at hunks of meat clenched in their bloodied muzzles. A fox caught their human scent and ran away with a rib in it’s mouth. A large vulture took flight, carrying a long strand of flesh._  
  
_Adam nudged Lumiere and pointed up at the bird. “There’s your intestines,” he whispered._  
  
_Lumiere snickered and shook his head. Chapeau looked up just as a large chunk broke off and fell to the ground nearby, splattering blood in all directions. Lumiere looked at Adam in mild disgust while Chapeau turned to the tower wall and wretched._  
  
———————-

 

Adam swallowed his mouthful of porridge. “...It’s been taken care of.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comment here or find me on tumblr @Dand3l1on-fluff !!!


End file.
